My Only Darling
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Oh three words that took so long to fall from their lips. Faberry's first "I love you." Oneshot. Exactly 1000 words


The soft flicker of candle light fled the room of the bitter darkness, leaving just a haze as the two occupants laid intertwined on the couch, their breathing soft. The tender sound of kissing was masked by the sounds of their favorite playlist, a mix of Broadway classics and Mumford and Sons, possibly with some other bands Quinn snuck in.

As "Your Guardian Angel" faded out Quinn shifted in her position, moving in closer to her breathless kiss, the small girl's hands sliding from the blonde's strong shoulders into her hair, golden strands like firelight against tan skin. "Mm…" Hums from Rachel fell naturally into the kiss, soft and beautiful as Quinn's hands slid underneath her brunette and wrapped her up in an embrace that couldn't be broken with anything less than the Jaws of Life. But of course it was tender, as Quinn always was with Rachel. As the position settled Rachel broke the kiss with a quiet, shuddering gasp as her awareness seemed to be focusing on nothing but Quinn. "H-Hi." She offered, brushing tendrils of gold from her girlfriend's eyes, the green shining and making her insides melt like some sort of warmth had imploded inside her.

"Hey darling." Quinn whispered, turning her head as Rachel cupped her cheek, kissing her palm lovingly and nuzzling, like the brunette's own personal pet. And maybe it was true. The blonde would do anything for her girlfriend, her person, her star, Rachel meant everything to her, and everyone knew, if Rachel wanted it, Quinn got it for her. It was unspoken, and Rachel never took advantage of it, unless of course it was a presentation for Glee club, then she used a flirting bite to Quinn's lower lip and a pouting expression to get the fierce blonde to quiet everyone so Rachel could speak.

"You're so beautiful..." Rachel whispered, that bright smile that made Quinn's brain fuzzy spreading across her perfect face, tipping up and kissing Quinn's nose, making the blonde scrunch it up adorably before laughing, softly as to not disturb their utter piece.

"Not as beautiful as you." Quinn said quietly, leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips a little too passionately, leaving them breathless after a few moments. "So much." She added lightly, before ducking down and nuzzling into Rachel's neck, in their resting so she hide away in the shining brunette who gave her hope.

Rachel settled, running her hands through her lion's hair, humming along to their song, her eyes closing as her mind swirled with too many feelings as she felt Quinn pull her closer, keeping her safe, loving her. It made tears swell and cemented a decision she'd been thinking about since their 6 month anniversary, their year anniversary coming up in just a week.

"Baby?" She asked softly, getting a little grunt from Quinn as she refused to escape the wonderland of being engulfed in Rachel's arms. "Baby I need to tell you something."

There was an urgency in the brunette's voice that made Quinn move up immediately, eyes glancing worriedly to brown eyes as one arm wiggled out from under Rachel, moving up to brush away silky dark hair. "Everything okay sweetheart?"

Rachel stared for a few moments, not knowing how she'd gotten this lucky. And her mind was blank. "I love you." She blurted, blushing red as she realized the words she'd said, watching green eyes widen, her chest tightening with fear. Fear of rejection. Even if she knew deep down Quinn loved her, those words would make it real… and she was Rachel Berry after all. Words were her everything.

Quinn had always had trouble with her feelings. After 16 years of pure repression, pregnancy hormones, ironically, becoming her only release for her emotions. But everything had been so easy with Rachel, she shouldn't be scared, right? The blonde's mind flashed to their first kiss.

"_R-Rachel?" The blonde stood star struck, gripping onto her dorm room door, staring forward into deep brown eyes trained on her with determination, and a sort of softness. _

"_Didn't expect me to use my pass so soon?" The normally loud brunette questioned quietly, not making a move towards her friend. "Hopefully I'm not unwelcome." She was still so quiet, and almost lovingly mocking, as if she knew something Quinn didn't. _

"_No!" She recovered quickly. "No, course you're welcome." She offered gracefully with a smile. _

_That smile did things to Rachel. Made her see her own light, her own stardom. Her faith. Her unbelievable admiration for Quinn Fabray. And possibly something deeper. Being the girl she was, she wasn't going to leave it unexplored, but in this moment her plan was absent as her eyes flickering to perfect pink lips. They disappeared in a blur as the blonde turned her head, saying something about her roommate. When she turned forward, Rachel was on her, cupping her cheeks, those plump lips she'd always watched as the brunette sang her heart out on hers. Rachel Berry was kissing her. And it felt so… nice. _

"Q-Quinn..?" Came a scared, embarrassed question as the small singer's body squirmed under her. There was no way in hell Rachel was getting away now. A big, warm, perfect smile spread across Quinn's lips, an expression like no other. "I love you." She whispered, her heart filling up with something new. With something old. With something that made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Love. "I love you." She repeated. "I love you!" Quinn almost shouted as she attacked her girlfriend with kisses, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. "God, I love you so much." She whispered, looking into brown eyes so beamingly you'd think she could see the girl's soul.

And Rachel Berry, for the first time in her life felt utterly complete without an ounce of applause. Because the girl she loved, the girl who she was utterly (in her mind) destined for, loved her back. What more could she ask for?

The End Word.


End file.
